Forever Lost At Sea
by ImagineThat21
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Jack and Rose, but what about Julius and Evelyn? What if Jack and Rose were not the only ones to find true love on the Titanic, what if there was an undeniable connection between Julius and Evelyn that both refused to acknowledge. Will they go with their gut feelings, or will social statuses, wealth and fate tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

April 10th, 1912

"Hit me again, Sven."

I sat next to my brother Jack and watched as he took the card and slipped it into his hand. Fabrazio was licking his lips as he refused another card. In the middle of the table their were bills and coins from four countries. This has been going on for a while. Sitting on top of the money are three 3rd Class Tickets for the RMS Titanic. I could hear a whistle blowing in the distance. The Titanic's final warning.

Jack looked around the table at everyone sitting, "The moment of truth boys and girls. Somebody's life's about to change." Fabrizio puts his cards down. So do the Swedes. Jack holds his close. "Let's see... Fabrizio's got niente. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh...two pair... mmm." He says with a hint of sarcasm, he turns to Fabrizio "Sorry Fabrizio."

"What sorry? What you got? You lose my money? Ma va fa'n culo testa dicazzo-" Fabrizio strted to rant before Jack cuts him off "Sorry, you're not gonna see your mama again for a long time..." I gasp as he slaps a full house down on the table and grins. "Cause you're goin' to America! Full house boys!" I grin and hug Fabrizio as he starts yelling, "Porca Madonna,yeah!"

I could hear the table shouting in several languages. Jack rakes in the money and the tickets. Jack turned to Olaf, Sven and Frida, "Sorry boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and..." he turns to Fabrizio and I once again, "... we're going to-" "America!" We yell for the whole bar to hear. I see Olaf ball up one of his fists. "He's going to clobber Jack." I think to myself as he holds onto the collar of Jacks shirt. But to put my thoughts to an end he swings around and punches Sven, who flops backward onto the floor.

Fabrizio, Jack and I proceed to dance in joy at the fact that we're going back to America. Jack kisses the tickets, then jumps on Fabrizio's back. It's like they won the lottery. I smile and begin to say, "Goin' home... to the land of the free and- "-the home of the real hot-dogs. On the Titanic! We're ridin' in high style now! We're practically goddamned royalty, ragazzo mio!" Jack exclaims as he cuts me off. Fabrizio starts to say something else as Jack wraps his arm around my shoulder, "How does it feel to be going back to your homeland?"

I laughed, Jack knew how much I had been missing America lately. I was about to reply unti I heard the pubkeeper say, "No, mate. Titanic go to America. In five minutes." I looked at the clock above the bar. "Shit, Come on, guys!" We grabbed our things. I was the first to run out of the door, but not before I heard Jack say, "It's been grand." We sprint toward the pier and tear through milling crowds next to the terminal. Shouts go up behind us, but we don't pay any mind to them, our dreams are finally coming true. We dodge piles of luggage, and weave through groups of people. I ran smack into Jacks back as he came to a dead stop.

There we were, staring at the cast wall of the ship's hull, towering seven stories above the above us. The Titanic looked monstrous. I pushed Jack forward as Fabrizio runs back and grabs him, and we sprint toward the third class gangway. We reach the bottom of the ramp just as an officer detaches it at the top. "Wait! We're passengers!" I yell as Jack waves out tickets in front of him. "Have you been through the inspection queue?" The officer asks us while looking confused. "Of course! Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans." Jack lies cheerfully and glances back to Fabrizio and I, "All of us." "Right, come aboard." The officer says in a testy manner. He has someone reattach the gangway. Jack, Fabrizio and I come aboard. He glances at the tickets, then passes us through.

A man looks at the names on the tickets to enter them in the passenger list. He hands the tickets back, eyeing Fabrizio's Mediterranean looks suspiciously. I grab Fabrizios arm, "Come on, Sven." We run down the hall whooping and grinning from ear to ear. "We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" Jack whooped as he ran down the halls at full speed.

At that moment I felt that we truly were.

* * *

Hello!:) I'm really excited for this story. I've had this idea in my head for a long time.** There is no Copyright whatsoever intended. I only own my character Evelyn and Julius. **

-Cameron


	2. Chapter 2

_**Julius**_

April 10, 1912

The sun beat down on the Southampton Dock as hundreds of people bustled around, rushing to the Titanic. Loud chattering and an occasional yell was heard.

I was stuck inside a white Renault with Cal and Rose. Cal was speaking with excitement, excitement that I only wish I could feel with returning to America. Rose kept her face towards the window, I couldn't help to feel sympathy for her. Sure Cal may be my childhood friend, but there's no excuse for how he treats Rose; Like she's a child instead of his fiancé.

The Renault stopped and Lovejoy scurried to open the door for us. Rose was the first to step out, with that huge, ridiculous hat that Cal felt was suitable.

I stepped out behind her and looked up at the enormous ship in front of me. I felt a feeling of both guilt and anger at the thought of having to face my father again.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the  
Mauretania." She mutters

Lovejoy opened the door on the other side of the car for Cal. He steped out of the car, dressed in his bowler hat with a smile on his face.

"You can be blase about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic." He stated with a hint of pride, "It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths."

Cal turns and fives his hand to Ruth, who descends from the touring car behind us. Ruth is a 40ish society empress, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families. She holds a grudge against me, for reasons beyond my understanding. I suppose she's just looking for someone else to cower before her.

Cal looked towards her, "Your daughter is much too hard to impress, Ruth."

I looked to the dock, "Mind your step."

Ruth looked up, gazing at the leviathan, "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

"It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship." His arrogance and pride overtook his voice as he acted as though he were a host.

People looked at us, stared more like. Our entire entourage is a quintessential example of the rich Americans. Lovejoy, Cals personal valet, a tall and impassive, dour man. He and two maids, personal servants to Ruth and Rose emerged from the crowd.

A White Star Line Porter scurries toward us, "Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way-"

Cal nonchalantly hands the man a fiver,"I put my faith in you, good sir."

I stepped away from the group. Finally taking in the Titanic. It towered over us, four smoke stacks were raised into the air. The ship loomed over us, bible black and gleaming in the Sun.

The White Star man looked stricken when he saw the enormous pile of trunks and suitcases. He whistled for some cargo-handlers nearby who came running.

Cal breezes on, before he checked his pocket watch, "We'd better hurry. This way, ladies & gentleman."

He indicates the way toward the first class gangway. I watched as Trudy, Rose's maid, hustled behind us. She was being weighed down with bags from Rose's most recent purchases. I stopped and looked at Trudy before reaching out for some of the bags.

"Here, let me help you."

She looked shocked, "No, sir yo-"

"Please Trudy."

She looked reluctant before handing over four bags, "Thank you Mr. King."

"For the hundredth time, call me Julius."

She blushed and smiled before we wemt to catch back up with Cal and the rest of our group. He lead the way to the ship, weaving between vehicles and handcarts, hurrying passengers and well-wishers.

We passed line of steerage passengers queued up inside movable barriers. A Health Officer examined their heads and eyelashes, one by one, for lice.

Cal was jostled by two yelling steerage boys who shoved past him. His father ran after them, bumping into myself.

Cal had an annoyed look come across his face, "Steady!"

The man looked back at us,"Sorry squire!" Before he pushed on, after his kids, shouting.

"Steerage swine. Apparently missed his annual bath."

"Honestly, Cal," Ruth started, "If you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family."

"Just be glad that we got here." I snapped, Ruth's stuck up antics finally pushing me. She gave me a look, one filled with hate. Before raising one thin eyebrow at Cal, who immediately gave me a look, a look that told me to keep my mouth shut. I turned away from them, my blood was boiling, fists were clenched shut and jaw was set. It took me everything in my will not to lose my temper.

Cal smirked before turning to Ruth, "All part of my charm, Ruth. At any rate, it was my darling fiancee's beauty rituals which made us late."

"You told me to change." Rose defended.

Cal gave an incredulous look, "I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweetpea. It's bad luck."

"I felt like black." Rose mumbled.

I gave Rose a sympathetic smile, which she attemted to return. Cal guided us to the Titanic and out of the path of a horse-drawn wagon .

"Here," Cal said, "I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites... and you act as if you're going to your execution.

Before stepping through the gangway doors, I looked back. Just in time to see three people, two men and a woman, running towards the boat.

"Wait!" The woman yelled, her brown hair flying back through the air, "We're passengers!"

Although I couldn't see her face completely clear from my position, she was extremely beautiful. Her brown hair just reached her shoulders and her full lips were pulled into a smile as she and her friends were allowed onto the ship. Maybe I'll see her around sometime, maybe she'd be the one. Then a sense of dread ran through me, she got onto the third class part of the ship, father would never approve.

I sighed before turning back to Cal and the others. I hefted Rose's bags back up and made my way through the doors to the D Deck.

* * *

Hey guys!:) I hope everyone liked this chapter, i know it was short, but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I also really appreciate the reviews & follows.:) **There is no Copyright whatsoever intended. I only own my characters Evelyn and Julius. Also anything that is not in the script.**

-Cameron


	3. Chapter 3

**_Evelyn_ **

April 10, 1912 - Night

Eventually I had made my way to the deck. Jack and Fabrizio went one way, while I took the other. I wanted to explore the ship, every corner of it, but on my own time.

I walked towards a bench, sitting down on it and gazed out onto the ocean. This part of the deck seemed to be deserted, although I could still hear the faint murmur from a conversation, no person was present. I closed my eyes and leaned back onto the bench, letting the sun rays sink into my skin and under my blouse. My hand clutched onto my mothers book, the book that had became my most prized possesion, _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. The sun shone and the waves crashed against the side of the boat. I could hear the faint call of a sea gull, and felt the slight blow of the wind. Needless to say, I felt at peace.

I had always dreamt of going back to America, but never figured I would. Now, here I am, on a boat that is headed towars America. A smile tugged at my lips, I have had many good memories of America. Some of them involved my parents, but most were just of Jack and I. I remembered the day my parents passed, the dreadful day that took their lives. Tears threatened to spill as I clentched my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry to intrude ma'am."

I looked up startled, a man stood infront of me. He was young, but older than me. I would say maybe mid 20's. He was standing tall, possibly a foot taller than my 5'2 frame. His hair was brown, and slicked back. He was reasonably dressed; wearing a tailored button down shirt and slim fitting trousers, no normal woman could complain. But that's not what matters to me. I like a man for his personality. His jaw was defined and chiseled. He had soft, brown eyes that held a sharp edge. He was devishley handsome.

"It's quite alright, no harm done." I smiled, stood and held my hand out. He took mine in his own. His hand was huge, compared to my smaller one. His grip was firm and his hands were warm.

"Evelyn Dawson." I said looking up at him, eager to know this fascinating mans name.

He smiled back at me, a dimpled smile and I could have fell over right at that moment. "Pleased to meet you" he said, "I'm Julius, Julius King."

A sense of discomfort washed over me as we both pulled our hands apart. I quickly shook off the feeling and looked at him, "You look familiar Julius King." I told him, being straightforward, "Do I know you?"

He hesitated, "I can't seem to remember us meeting."

"Are you an actor?"

He smiled, "I couldn't act to save my life."

I nodded, knowing now that I must have not've known him from anywhere. "You must be from America then?" I asked, looking for a conversation. He attempted to smile, but failed, "Pennsylvania actually."

"I"m sorry." I said, "That was rude of me, we've only just met and I'm trying to pry in your personal business." He shook his head before telling me it was fine. I sat back onto the bench before gesturing him to sit, it only dawned on me now that this man was wealthy. He was wealthy, talking to me and not saying something rude.

I could honestly say that I wasn't suprised.

I looked towards him, his eyes were transfixed on the book I still held in my hand. I blushed, "It was my mothers, she would always read me a chapter or two before putting me to bed."

I watched as realization washed over his features, "I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of reading it."

It was quiet for some time, here I was in the presence of a stranger, and still the air held a comforting feel to it. I felt at complete comfort with a man that I barely knew. I could only wonder if he felt the same. Probably not, Jack has always told me I get attached to people to easy.

"What do you do?" I asked, looking out at the sea, the sun shimmering off of it. I heard him take in a breath of air, "I take college courses at Princeton University."

My head shot to the side so fast that I was suprised I didn't get whiplash, "University?"

His laugh filled the calm air, "The very one."

I was astonished, never in my sixteen years had I crossed a man, or woman for that matter that had went to such a prestige school. "And what are you in the university for?"

"Business." He said, "I've just gotten my associates degree and business and had taken a trip to England with a friend, as a vacation."

I gave a small smile and turned back to the ocean. The sun was beginning to go down behind the ocean. I couldn't hear the sea gulls anymore, meaning that we were far from land, and a breeze blew, giving a slight chill to the air. I wanted to ask him more questions, hundreds more, but was afraid of him thinking of me as an annoyance.

"What about you?" I heard Julius ask from beside me.

"Well, I'm not going to Princeton thats for sure." I told him in a joking demeanor.

I heard him give a short chuckle before I continued. "I've always had a passion for writing." I told him, "My brother would always joke that I could write a book, he would do the illistrations and then we could write and sell books together."

"Who's to tell you that you couldn't?" He asked, his voice soft.

I gave a small chortle, "I had lost most of my passion for writing around five years ago."

"What happened five years ago?"

A tear slipped from my eye as memories of that night flooded into my head again. I'd never actually talked to anyone, not even my own brother, about that night. "My parents had died."

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, "I didn't know."

I smiled and laughed, "It's quite alright, like you said, you didn't know."

It was dark by now. Julius pulled his watch from inside his pocket and stood, "I'm afraid I have to cut our conversation short, I appear to be late for dinner." I stood next and before I realised it, I had pulled him into a hug. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me. We stood there for a few seconds before I abruptly pulled away, "I'm so sorry!"

I looked at the deck, suddenly completely embarassed that I had lost control of myself. I heard him give a soft chortle, "I find it funny how a person can open up to someone so much that they've only just met." He whispered, a blush rose to my face.

He smiled down at me and then looked at his watch once more, "I must really be going." He said, "It was an absolute pleasure meeting you Evelyn."

I watched as he walked away before calling out, "Will I be seeing you again?"

He looked back towards me, the way that the lights from the deck made his features stand out, "Hopefully."

* * *

Hey guys!:) I hope everyone liked this chapter. I will probably be going through and editing it later. I had actually written this in about a two day timespan and I'm not very proud of it.

I'm honestly not sure if Princeton offered business classes in the early 1900s, I really couldn't find anything on it.

I really appreciate the reviews, favorites & follows.:) **There is no Copyright whatsoever intended. I only own my characters Evelyn and Julius and anything that is not in the script.**

**-**Cameron


	4. Chapter 4

_**Julius**_

April 10, 1912 - Night

I briskly walked down the grand stairs to the dining room. Cal wouldn't be pleased that I arrived late and made a bad first impression. I stepped into the dining room and looked for Cal and the others. Dread filled my stomach as the dining room was empty, all except for a few maids and lingering passengers. Sure I knew I was late, but didn't think I had missed dinner completely.

I jumped when I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. Turning I saw Cal, a glare etched onto his facial features, "Where were you?" I was at a loss of words, I couldn't tell him about Evelyn. If so, then he would probably cut any and all ties off with me.

"I was lost." I lied.

He gave me a look, one of suspicion, "Very well then." He said, turning and walking back to the stairs. Stopping, he turned back to me, "But don't let it happen again."

I let it be, any retaliation would be foolish. I followed him up to the deck. The air was cool and the stars shone bright in the sky. "I'm not as disappointed at you as I am Rose." He told me, walking out onto the deck. Confusion washed over me, "What happened with Rose?"

"She stormed out from dinner." He said, "Childlishly really, I figured she had more manners. She just left."

"Then what?" I asked him, resting myself on the top rails.

"Lovejoy checked the rooms for her, they were a wreck." He told me, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Seems as though she had one of her ridiculous monthly break downs."

My head snapped to the side, I gave him an incredulous look, "Maybe she wouldn't act this way if Ruth and yourself didn't monitor her every move." The words left my mouth and regret filed over me. I watched as Cal tensed up, huffing, he turned to me. Just as he opened his mouth, he was intterupted.

"There you are Caledon!" I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Spicer Lovejoy had walked up with Colonel Gracie and an unknown man.

"We found your fiancé Rose Dewitt Bukater." Cal raised an eyebrow, "And?" The unknown man looked held his head high, "It appears that she was in the process of being raped by a man from the steerage."

I watched as Cals face contorded into anger. "Where is she?" I asked, worry filled within me. "She is at the stern of the ship, with the Master of Arms, and the suspect."

"A suspect?" Cal exclaimed. "He's a criminal! A good for nothing criminal!" I placed my hand on his shoulder in an attempt of comfort. "Calm down Cal. Rose will be alright. She's a strong woman,." I told him "In the meantime, let's go with this officer and find out what the meaning of all this is."

"Right, thank you Julius, let us go officer." Cal replied.

* * *

When we had got there, I saw Rose hunched over on a bench, tears streaming from her eyes. Her hair was dishelved, her face blotchy and red dress tousled.

When I looked at the man that had almost raped her, my heart dropped into my stomach. The man was standing in handcuffs, with Evelyn closely beside him. She visibly upset. I could barely make out tears in her eyes, that she was determined not to let escape and she was shaking from the cold. The man was standing there in handcuffs. I watched as Cal ran in front of him, looking furious and grabbed him by the lapels. "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiance?!" He exclaimed in the mans face, "Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!"

I watched as Evelyn started to step towards the man, but I threw up my hand and shook my head slightly to halt her next movements. Nothing good would come of it for her.

"Cal, stop!" Rose yelled, "It was an accident."

"An accident?!"

She nodded, "It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." I noted that she gave the man a look, a look that meant something, but I couldnt put my finger on it. "I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers." She hesitated, "and I slipped and I would have gone overboard... and Mr. Dawson here saved me and he almost went over himself."

"You wanted to see the propellers?" Cal asked astonished.

Colonel Gracie shook his head before muttering, "Women and machinery do not mix." I watched as Rose and and the man, Jack, exchanged eye contact. It struck me that something else other than what was said had actually happened, but I let it be. If Rose wanted me to know, she would tell me.

My eyes drifted over to Evelyn, she looked so beautiful from where I was standing. Her brown hair barely blew as a slight wind drifted by and her eyes twinkled from the lights on the ship. She glanced over at me and I quickly turned my head. It made me wonder why she was here, perhaps she was the mans partner. A pain struck my heart at the thought.

I watched as the man was uncuffed. Cal rubbed Rose's arms and muttered something before beginning to walk off.

More words were exchanged between everyone, my eyes stayed glued on Evelyn and the man, they had a slight resembelence, but so did Cal and I; And we were nowhere near related.

"Is that really the going rate for the woman you love?" Rose spoke up, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Rose is displeased." Cal said.

"Mmm... what to do?" He turns back to Jack. Cal appraises him, "I know," he said, "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?" He looked to Evelyn, "Your uhm... _partner_ may tag along to."

"Sister." I heard her mutter, and a sense of relief washed over me. I was being irrational right now. Here I had only had one conversation with this woman, and she already had me completly intrigued.

"Sure." The man said nonchalantly, "Count us in."

Cal looked satisfied, "Good, settled then."

I glanced to Evelyn once more, "See you tomorrow." before walking off, trailing slightly behind the group.

"This should be amusing." Cal mutters to Gracie who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Fourth chapter!:) I'm actually really proud of this one. I really appreciate all of the reviews, follows and favorites!:)

**There is no Copyright whatsoever intended. I only own my characters Evelyn and Julius and anything that is not in the script.**

Cameron


	5. Chapter 5

**_Evelyn_ **

April 11, 1912

The morning air held a steady, comfortable breeze. It was a quarter after eight o'clock, Jack and Fabrizio had just woken up as I had finished my breakfast in the 3rd class saloon.

Last night was rough for me. I had almost seen my brother get arrested, the person who I could always rely on, even before our parents died. I knew my brother well enough to tell when he was lieing, and that story that both Jack and Rose had told, was clearly a lie. I knew that in due time he would tell, but I was a suspicious woman. Sure Jack had a easy-going, charasmatic personality, but this woman had it all. She was obviously engage, rich and well off in looks; So why associate with a third class such as my brother?

Something must have happened, I mean, she did save him from being arrested.

I shook my head at the thought. I was being nosy and selfsish, if my brother wanted me to know, then he would let me know on his own accord. My thoughts then began to drift off to other things, and I began to wonder what my life in America would be like. I had left when I was eleven, it had me wondering what it would be like to finally be back on home ground and not traveling in unfamiliar places.

I gasped as I rammed into a muscular chest. My bottom hit the deck as I lost my fight with gravity. A string of apologies and curses left the mans mouth. His voice sounded familiar and as I blinked my shock away, I saw a hand infront of me. Grasping it, I alowed the man to heave me to my feet and I finally took a look at the familiar face.

Tommy Ryan.

He stood before me with messy, curly hair and a lopsided grin on his face. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. It had been a little over six months since I had last seen Tommy. He saved me from a group of men one night. It was a fairly cool, November night; It was a day before Jack, fabrizio and I were to set off for Paris and it was a group of five men. They started out with calling me names, whistling and then eventually started towards me. If it hadn't been for Tommy, then I can't imagine what would have happened.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." I told him, my happiness evident in my voice.

"I talked to Jack yesterday." He told me, "He said that you were on the ship, I hadn't even realized that it was yer brother until he mentioned yer name."

We let go of eachother. I hadn't told Jack what had went on that night. If so, then he would never let me out of his sight again. I led him to a bench, eager to catch up with him, "How have you been?"

"Ah, the same as I was before." He said, "Not much as changed, what about for you?"

"The same, hopefully America will bring me new opportunities." I smiled, telling him of my hopes.

"If you don't mind me asking." I said to him, "Why are you going to America?"

He lit a cigarette, "Well." Then offered me one, which I declined, before going on, "I'm going for a change ya know? I want to see what the 'Land o' the Free' looks like."

I laughed with him, "It's not much." I told him, "I think you'll like it though."

He nodded, silently agreeing with me. We sat in solitude for a few minutes, the sun was slowly getting higher in the sky and it was getting warmer. Tommy then threw what was left of his cigarette overboard and gave me a sideways glance, "You know, there's gonna be a party tonight in the General Room."

"I don't think I'll be able to make it." I told him, "I have a dinner tonight, in _first class_."

"Wow, a first class dinner?" He joked, "Did ya meet a man?"

I blushed and then quickly tried to cover it up. He laughed at my embarrassment, "Who is 'e?"

The smile couldn't be wiped off my face, "His name is Julius King, he goes to Princeton and he's quite possibly the kindest man I've ever met."

Tommy placed a hand on his heart, "I'm hurt."

I laughed along with him, "You know what I mean Tommy." I told my friend, "Besides, we've only had one conversation that he's probably forgot about anyways."

He nodded, "I'm sure he'll remember you."

"Hopefully." I muttered, I couldn't bellieve I was getting worked up over Julius, a man who I'd only met yesterday. A man who I had only had one conversation with. A man who was of _higher_ class and was friends with that rude, ignorant man Caledon.

"Well, if you can make it." I heard Tommy say, "Bring the lad along, I'd love to meet the man who's stole my friends heart." He told me, smirking, before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Save me a dance!" I called out after him.

"You can count on it."

* * *

Two hours later and I was still aimlessley wondering the decks of the ship. With time more passangers had awoke, eaten their breakfast and made their ways to the decks. Countless times I had accidentely bumped into someone, who either apologized or huffed in response to my own apology. By the time I had ran into another person I had gave up, "I'm terribly sorry about that, i just can't seem to keep out of everyones way today.'

"That's alright Evelyn, I feel as though it may have been my own fault."

I smiled at his voice, Julius stood, towering over me. His hair was slicked back and he was again, wearing a tailored suit.

"Hi." I giggled, suddenly at a loss of words.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, and you?" I asked. Attempting to let my brown hair cascade over my face, trying to hide the blush that had formed. Even in a simple conversation, he was so polite and proper sounding.

"I'm doing excellent thank you." He said, "I was looking for you actually."

My heart skipped a beat, _he_ was looking for me? What could have possibly possesed him to do such a thing, "And may I ask why?"

He gave a light chuckle and glanced off at the ocean, hesitating, he then said, "I was actually going to ask if I could do the honors of escorting you to dinner."

My body froze and it felt as though the world had also stopped around me. He looked flustered, and must have noticed my apprehensiveness, "I mean, I completely understand if you would rather be escorted by someone else." He rushed out, "I mean, we've only known eachother for a mere day and the idea seems absurd now that I've voiced it."

My senses finally kicked in and I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I would absolutely love that."

Julius let out a sigh, possibly even a sigh of relief. I then looked him in the eye, "On one condition though."

I watched as his face held a look of confusement; Then took the opportunity to continue,"You must come with me to a third class party later, I want to show you some real fun."

He grinned, a real smile that made my heart flutter, "I'd absolutely love that."

* * *

Hey guys!:) I realized that I had gotten some of the dates wrong, like when Jack had first met Rose, that was actually on the 12th, not the first day like I had wrote. So being that, I may go and rewrite those chapters so that they will add up with the actual dates, or may just leave them so that Julius and Evelyn would have more time together. What would you all suggest?

I really appreciate all of the reviews, follows and favorites!:)

**There is no Copyright whatsoever intended. I only own my characters Evelyn and Julius and anything that is not in the script.**

Cameron


	6. Chapter 6

_**Julius**_

April 11, 1912-Mid-Day

Excitement coursed through my body as I made my way back to the rooms. I couldn't keep the smile off my face; Strangers of all kinds gave me dirty looks, but nothing could bring down my joy.

Evelyn and I had spent a good portion of the morning together. Walking around the boat, and talking as if we were old friends. Countless times I had been lost in our conversation. It also surprised me that Evelyn actually had listened to what I had to say. Most women would like to talk only about themselves, or their possessions, but not Evelyn.

As I approached the doors to the rooms, my excitement slowly faded. Cal had already gave me hints that he didn't like Evelyn, and that he didn't want me to have anything to do with her. But whats the worse he could do, tell my father? I'm twenty-five years old for Gods sake, and I'm still scared of what my father would think.

I brushed off any senses of worry and walked into the room. It was quiet, and for a moment I felt like I wouldn't have to face Cals judging stare or his bombardment of questions. I was of course wrong.

"Where have you been?" Cals arrogant voice rang through the cabin. I could feel a headache coming on, and unnoticeably pinched the bridge of my nose. Moving, I sat down on one of the few flowe patterned couches seated around the room. I avoided Cals impatient stare as I thought of a reason for my absence.

"Well?"

"I was getting some fresh air." I told him, leaning back onto the soft material. I noticed that Cal stood in black dress pants and a white button-up shirt. His hair seemed to be a bit out-of-place, which was unusual for him. The glare that was on his face proved to me that he didn't believe my tale.

"What would your father think if he knew that you were running around with third-class garbage?" Cal asked, amusement behind his harsh and daring words. Cal knew, better than anyone I had ever come in contact with that I had a temper, and he was trying to push my buttons.

I kept my voice calm, "Why, I suppose that he would be disappointed."

"Greatly, nonetheless." He told me, moving closer, daring me to retaliate. I knew that Cal carried a gun, I didn't know whether he'd use it on me; but I didn't dare take that chance.

"You are the son of one of the wealthiest gentlemen in America." Cal told me, "You are to inherit every penny from your father and take ownership over the mines he owns, so why don't you start acting like it."

The room was in a deafening silence, "Make sure you don't mess up anything tonight." Cal growled, a threatening tone to the words, "And stay away from that filth."

With those last words he left the cabin. I stayed in my seat for a few more moments, before I lost it. A vase that had rested on a nearby table, had been thrown against the mahogany wall. My fists were the next to meet the hardwood. Blood trickled from my knuckles, a throbbing pain went rippling through my whole right arm with every drop.

"What happened?" I heard someone, Trudy, gasp as she approached me. I looked at her, then to the wall; A hole had replaced a small section of where the wood once was. Trudy grabbed my hand and drug me into the cabins bathroom. I allowed her to dress my wounds, apologising every so often to her. She shouldn't have to take care of me, like I'm a child without a mother who can't clean up his own mess.

"Master Hockley has requested that you get dressed earlier than usual so that you aren't late to dinner." Trudy told me, clipping the excess bandages on hand. I nodded my head, and thanked her once again for helping me with my hand.

"It's truly no problem." She told me, "Now I must go and help Rose get ready for dinner."

* * *

The sky was purple, a hint of orange played on the west horizon. A steward opened the door for me and gave me a pleasant greeting. I stepped to the top of the stair and let my eyes scan the room below me. So many men and women had already arrived, all dressed to perfection. Women with their best jewelry and men with their most expensive evening suits.

I made my way down the stairs, greeting people who acknowledged me. I felt sick at these events. I was supposed to keep my posture straight and make sure that not even as much as a hair was out-of-place. I could do no thing that would look bad for my father.

I waited by the stairs, talking to some gentleman who had once had a business deal with my father. I glanced up at the stairs, Jack was making his way down them. My eyes searched for Evelyn, disappointed when I didn't see her. Worry began to eat away at me, what if she had chosen to skip dinner?

"Julius."

I turned and came face to face with Evelyn, her smile was broad on her face. Her shoulder length curly brown hair was now in loose waves and a small flower rested on the left side. The dress she wore clung to the curves on her body, and showed off her shoulders. It was a darker purple, with black lacing around the chest. A small silver locket, which I had only noticed now plunged down her neckline.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I told her, unable to think straight. Her pink lips pulled into an even bigger smile as a small blush found her cheeks.

"You look dashing yourself." She told me, "But are you sure it isn't too much? Molly Brown got ahold of my brother and I both."

I laughed at her words, "You fit right in."

She nodded and linked her arm with my own. We fell in step beside Jack and Rose and made our way to the reception room. Evelyn gave a small wave to Molly Brown, who in return sent a smile and a small wink to me. Rose had already began to point people out to Jack so I followed her lead, taking note that Evelyn was listening intently to her.

"-quite the scandal." Rose informed them. Evelyn looked around, "Who are they?"

Rose looked forward, "That's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals."

Evelyn looked shocked, "O-Oh." Rose, Jack and I laughed at her reaction. I'm supposing she had never came in contact with a women of such profession.

I then looked over, "And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert."

"Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course." Rose gossiped. We walked into the ballroom like saloon and made our way to our table. I sat next to Evelyn who was in between Jack and I. Evelyn must have been nervous, her posture was slightly slumped and her eyes were reverted to her plate. I gently grabbed and squeezed her hand, hoping to give her a sense of comfort.

Everyone else was seated and that's when the "interrogation" began. Ruth had started with a simple question about the fitting of the third class cabins. I could feel Evelyn become more and more uncomfortable as the conversation progressed. Cal noticed and took full advantage of the atmosphere, attempting to degrade the both of them, "Mr. Dawson and his sister are joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancé last night."

Jack kept his head high, and Evelyn must have sensed so to as she attempted to let them know that she was not to be humiliated. Cal had then again attempted to belittle Jack, by answering for him. Jack, I can say played his role well.

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Ruth asked both Jack and Evelyn, looking between the two.

Jack was the first to speak, "Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. Our father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next." He told us, "See, our folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and we've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."

"Well said, Jack." Molly said, and Colonel Gracie called for a toast.

Ruth looked as displeased as ever, probably angry that Jack had won one over on her. She turned her gaze to Evelyn, who looked as though she could have been sick. "And you?" Ruth asked, "What do you do?"

Evelyn gave a nervous look and glanced around the table, "Well, I've always wanted to be a writer."

"Whats stopping you?" Ruth pressed, noticing Evelyn's discomfort. The table became quiet and Cal stared directly at Evelyn, wanting to get any dirt on her that he possibly could.

"I'd lost most of my passion for writing after my mother died." She informed us, some sympathetic looks were thrown her way while others looked bored with where the conversation was headed.

Cal gave a short laugh before muttering, "Great, another sob story that none of us care to endure."

Snickers could be heard around the table, a few from the men and women who only cared for themselves and their social status. Evelyn froze, a blank look on her features. Jack visibly straightened; Rose and Molly both glared holes into Cal. I myself had to grip onto the chair I was seated at to keep my temper from lashing out.

Cal and Ruth both stared at Evelyn, both looking greatly pleased with themselves. Before I could blink, Evelyn stood abruptly from the table. Her posture was straight; head held high. She was defiantly not afraid of what they thought of her anymore.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be going. It was an absolute pleasure meeting most of you, some not so." She directed her glance to Cal and Ruth, "I feel so sorry for the two of you, having to belittle other people to make yourself happy." Never did she falter once or lose the grace that she held in her voice.

With that she walked off, never once breaking her stride. I tried to hide my smile, as did Jack and Rose both. Cal looked as shocked as the rest of the people seated around us, Ruth went as far as demanding someone to stop her and make her apologize. No one moved though, everyone must have finally realized that Cal and Ruth deserved what they got.

I stood up them, "I'll have to excuse myself also." I told them, "I have somewhere else to be."

I then made my way to the same door that Evelyn had strode out of. I spared a glance to Cal, who in return directed a killer glare at me. He was not the man who I had grown up alongside, the money and power had changed him.

Giving a final nod, I walked out. I would surely hear about this later, but I didn't care what he thought anymore; I was beginning not to care what my father thought either.

* * *

Hey guys!:) I really appreciate all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I want to thank Archdruid89 for giving me some suggestions on how the first class dinner could go, I really appreciate it.

I may go through and revise a few things later on since this was a longer chapter than most of the others.

**There is no Copyright whatsoever intended. I only own my characters Evelyn and Julius, and anything that is not in the script.**

Cameron


	7. Chapter 7

My heart pounded as I made my way outside onto the decks. I could only wonder how people such as themselves could take enjoyment out of someone else's pain.

I grasped onto the railing as my breathing quickened. Never once did I let a tear leave my eye, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of making me cry.

I looked down at the waters below me. Teasing me, tempting me to jump. I grasped tighter to the railing and leaned over. The blue waves were dark, almost black, like we could actually have been riding on the night crashing sound of the waves sang to me. The smell of the salt made me crave the feel of the water. It was tempting me to jump.

I heard footsteps, bringing me from my trance. I quickly began to walk in the other direction. My steps quickened as the others quickened.

Finally, the footsteps stopped, "Evelyn!"

I halted myself. Turning, I looked back to the person who called my name. Julius stood there in his tailored suit, and perfectly slicked back hair. He to me, looked so much like that monster Cal. I felt disgusted by myself, how could I be so stupid? He was probably running after me so he could drag me back to that God awful dinner.

I turned and shook my head, continuing to walk from Julius. He followed my every step, quickening his until I felt his hand grasp my arm, "Why are you running away from me?"

"I just want to be alone for a while" I told him, turning away and trying to tug my arm from his hold. I ultimately failed as his strength was stronger than my own.

His brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand why your angry with me."

My heart thumped, "I'm not angry with _you _Julius."

His grasp on my arm never faltered as he turned my body, now he was standing directly in front of me. He had a look on his face, a look that I couldn't quite read, "Then why are you running from me?"

I felt sick, as if at any moment I would lose my stomach. My heart was thumping so loud that I was almost sure that Julius could hear it. I looked down at my shoes, the white heels that Molly had insisted I wore tonight, "I'm scared." I told him barely above a whisper, "I'm scared that I'll let myself get to close to you, and then you'll end up hurting me."

Julius had let go of my arm, his soft brown eyes stared into my own. My stomach dropped at his face. He looked confused, then angry and finally, hurt.

"Why would you think that I would hurt you?"

I looked past him, the few passerbys suddenly becoming my main interest, "You associate with some of the foulest people I have ever met in my whole entire life, how do I know you're not the same?"

I felt his grasp on my arm let go. I heard a ringing in my ears and my breath hitched in my throat. How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I shouldn't have let my worries get the best of me.

Julius wasn't mad like I figured he would be. He didn't walk away, yell at me, or even defend himself. He laughed. I looked up at him, my face probably read astonishment; Inside though, I was breathing a sigh of relief. Thanking God that I hadn't blown any chance of friendship or more with this man.

His laugh soon became contagious, and we both stood there laughing at my nonsense. "Don't you think that if I were like Cal or Ruth, I would have asked to escort you to dinner." He asked, "or even considered associating with you for that matter?"

I nodded, still smiling, "You're right, I apologise for making such accusations."

I watched as Julius straightened his coat and slicked back his hair once more. With an amusing grin and in a posh english accent, he said "Why, it's quite alright Mrs. Dawson." Before he grabbed my hand and tugged me forwards, walking down the ship's deck. I felt jittery as his hand-held mine, but never once let our teasing fall, "What are you doing Mr. King?"

"As I recall, you told me there was a party you were wanting to attend."

"Ah, so I finally meet a man who listens to a woman." I drawled, "Never thought I'd see the day."

* * *

The smell of beer and nicotine filled the air as we made our way into the third class reception room. The room was loud, filled with all sorts of sounds. Most along the lines of instruments and laughs of all kinds. I felt right at home. I noticed Julius blinking multiple times as the smoke stung his eyes, "We can leave if you want?"

He quickly shook his head and nodded around the room, "My father smokes occasionally, I just haven't seen him in a while."

Nodding, I searched the room for Tommy. I scanned the crowd, Fabrizio was dancing with a pretty blonde. The band, who I presumed to be irish continued to play their fiddles, tambourines and multiple other instruments. Everyone seemed to be either dancing, drinking, fighting or showing off.

"Tommy!" I exclaimed, finally catching sight of my irish friend. I dragged Julius behind me as I weaved through the crowd. Tommy sat at a table with another man, multiple others were gathered around and I noticed that he was in an arm wrestling match. I couldn't resist, turning I looked up at Julius, 'I bet you couldn't beat the winner."

With a gleam of brief mischief in his eyes, he shrugged, "You never know."

I laughed, turned around and continued to watch the intense match. Tommy was wrestling another man, his hair was black, a light stubble on his face and arms the size of cannons. Tommy on the other hand had that determined look on his face, his eyes clenched shut and before we knew it, the man had his hand pinned down to the table.

Two other reasonably sized men took their seats as another match ensued. Tommy wrapped me in a hug, "I didn' figure I'd be see'n you tonight."

I smiled up at him, "You know I can't resist a good party." Then I turned my body towards Julius, "This is the man I was telling you about."

Tommy grabbed ahold of Julius' outstretched hand, "So you're the lad Evie's been going on abou'." I turned my head to hide my blush, I knew Tommy would try to embarrass me tonight. I quickly snuck a glance at Julius, he had a smile on his face, but the rest was unreadable.

Tommy looked between us, "Well, I'm gonna buy some drinks, you," He directed towards Julius, "Get yerself ready for that match."

"So you talk about me?" I heard Julius chuckle. Rolling my eyes I turned to him, "Don't flatter yourself Mr. King." I noticed a playful smirk make way to his face, his voice dropped down to a slight whisper, "What if I told you I talk about you to?"

My heart hammered in my chest and I felt as though a thousand butterfly's had just took flight in my stomach. My face must've been the color of a tomato and I felt my entire body heat up. Tommy came back and handed both of us our pints. I drank mine as fast as I could, the nervousness of standing next to Julius was just now starting to register in my mind.

Tommy clapped his hand on Julius' back just as he finished his drink, "You ready lad?"

Something overtook me, and before I knew what I was doing, I gave Julius a peck on the cheek, "Good luck."

"You ain't gonna be smilin' as big when I beat you." Tommy playfully mocked as Julius shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair, "We'll see."

They both sat down, placing their elbows on the table and grasping each others hands. I noticed Julius wrapped his hand slightly farther around Tommy's. He held a grip. Tommy started the match and slowly inched Julius' hand towards the table. Julius again showed a unreadible face and applied equal force. Tommy had that determined look on his face, and once again clenched his eyes; just when i thought he had Julius, his hand met the table with a loud thump.

I grinned and jumped into Julius' arms when he stood up, "You did it!"

Tommy left his seat, looking slightly dumbfounded, "How the hell did you do that?"

"It's all in the hand, next time take full advantage of what you have."

Tommy, Julius and I all sat talking for the most part. I took turns dancing with either one a few times before we were tired out and continued to talk and drink. With time even more people came to visit the party. Tommy and Julius got caught into some conversation with each other as I watched two men fight. I watched with intent as they both threw swears and then swings.

"Cal will end up locking me out of the cabin if I don't leave soon." Julius brought me from my thoughts, "Do you need me to take you back to your room?"

I glanced at the party, their wouldn't be anything to do in the room but sleep. Plus I still needed to catch up with Tommy, "I think I'll stay here for a few more minutes." Julius nodded, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

I smiled, "Hopefully if I don't end up falling overboard." I told him, nodding to the three empty pins situated on the table.

Julius bid his goodbye to Tommy, who was chugging down his seventh drink. He gave me an uneasy smile, "Do you need help carrying him to his room?" I glanced at Tommy, who was leaned back in his chair, whistling some irish tune. "Thank you, but I'm sure you should probably be getting back before you're forced to sleep on the deck."

Nodding, he gave me a final goodnight before he proceeded to make his way through the tight crowd. When he made his way to the door, I had just noticed his black jacket draped over the back of his chair. I grabbed it and stood, "Julius, you left your jacket." He turned slightly and sent me a grin, "I left it for a reason Evelyn, it does get pretty chilly at night."

My heart hammered as I leaned back in my chair. "I noticed something Evie." Tommy teased from the seat, "That lad seemed awful smiley when you gave him that peck on the cheek."

* * *

Hey guys!:) So this isn't the same party that Jack and Rose go to, I want to change-up some things so that they'll go more along with my Evelyn and Julius plot. I hope nobody minds!:) I will be going through and editing this chapter, i just wanted to hurry up and get something out there.

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in 3 weeks, I feel terrible about it. I've been stressing over school and babysitting a lot. I will be writing more after we finish our SOL's though.

Anyways, I really appreciate the follows, favorites and reviews!:)

Cameron


End file.
